Robin Hoods unkown adventur
by Lin3
Summary: Having no memorie of his past Robin is depressed. Diciding to go out on a adventure, with Little John, they find themselves in a tangl of things going. Strange people clame to know Robin, know things he doesn't. He might find out what, if he doesn't die f
1. Chapter two:men of the carribean

Robin Hood's Merry adventures  
  
The sun shown brightly over Sherwood forest in the merry times of the famous Robin Hood.  
  
Now we all know that their is many many ways the story go's and many ways it ends but mine is very different.  
  
Now I know a lot of you wont like this story but you should just live though it!  
  
Robin had been born with a happy mother and father but at the age of three he had scurried off to the forests and had been lost. This is where my story parts so fare away from the others...  
  
AND SO BEGINS ROBINS ADVENTURE IN SHERWOOD FOREST  
  
CHAPTER one Robins first adventure.  
  
The sound of running water flowed though his ears and they perked up and he stopped his constant trekking.He was thirsty.VERY thirsty.So thirsty he could risk being coght by the Sheriff and his men.  
  
So slowly he trudged over a small hill and over to the small water bank and cupped his hands and raised the fresh liquid to his chapped lips.  
  
After finishing with that he kept walking wind playing with his hair, as a bow was clutched in his hand and arrows bumped agensed his back. He smiled once seeing the forest not far away from the constant field of green grass, soon he would be with the other out laws. Until he saw something in the dictenc. A small bundle of blankets , it seemed, was laying their on the shore but by the small hand perking out he knew it to be something more different.  
  
Quickly he made his way over to the small child who was wearing tattered cloths of what seemed to used to be fine cloth and was socking wet.The child looked like he hadn't a good meal in many days and was as pale as the moon.  
  
Picking the young boy up he cradled him carefully in his arms. It was high time that he return to Sherwood Forest where he and many other outlaws found refugee.  
  
Hurriedly he got to his feet and started to run the long way, his long legs barley touching the hard ground as he practically flew.  
  
A man also in the fields spotted him and got a surprised look, It wasn't every day you saw a man carrying a wet child in their arms. Ignoring the man's calls he rushed into the forest until finely making his way in the hart of it where their was a confretbl homey look to it.  
  
"Hay John,"called out one man,clad in green like the lot of them," Why!What has ye have got their?"  
  
"Found this little boy a washed ashore,"he said.The bundle stirred but didn't awaken from its slumber.  
  
"Well let us wrap him up and put him by the fire to dry,"said a another who had curly brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
Nodding he went and sat by their rather small fire and took the blanket he was given with a thank-you.  
  
Now John Little might have been a outlaw, and might have seen a few things in his life, but he had never came across a child lost like this. Or was he abandoned? So far away form town- he knew that parents didn't want their children wondering into Sherwood forest for fears such as these.  
  
"I wonder who his folks are,"mumbled the guy with curly hair and blue eyes.He was a stout man with broad shoulders and long ganglia legs and big hands, feet, and ears a beard slightly covering the nob of his chin until it reached the bottom of his cheek bone.  
  
"I do to,"wisped Little John.For some reason he already felt attached to the drying child.  
  
"Look!"hissed one of the men pointing to the boy. Fallowing his trail of eye sight he saw a small plain gold bracelet with small letters engraved in it.  
  
Picking up the boys hand he squinted and read thus;  
  
"Robin of the Hood, Brave adventure, and smart scholar, we give this to you as our gift.  
  
From Grandpa Roberto and Grandma Ethel.  
  
"Robin is it?"asked John looking to the boy. Just then the child stirred making most present freeze. Yet still he wasn't awake.  
  
"We'll looks like we're going to be babysitting,"said John braking the silence.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I said,"he repeated himself."and you cant squirm your way out of it!I'm sure we'll all get to like the boy and then fined his parents and send him off. Maybe he whont be to much of a hassle."  
  
Silence held itself and Little John felt a bit of sweat trail unconfretbly down his neck.  
  
"Why?"sneered one of the more cold hearted ones.Jacob was a orphan who's parents had died in a fire, he never was kind to any one. Exspeshly children. He hated them.  
  
"Because he needs our help,"respond Little John slowly. Some took that as good enough but more of the child haters scowled at him.  
  
"Come on John,"growled one named David Thior."Do you KNOW how much trouble he'll be."  
  
"He cant be much,"said the curly haired one better known as Jonithen Dewichkie.  
  
"How will we ever mange?"asked a another in a soft voice," we cant.. its impossible. We're outlaws."  
  
John shook his head firmly, slammed his hand upon the ground with a determined glint in his eyes, and shot back," We will mange don't you worry. He can learn."  
  
"What if he cant learn quick enough,"asked Dived sharply."What if he accidentally kills himself."  
  
Their was silence. None of them - not even the coldest or mean hearted ones- would what a child's death to happen exspeshly at their hands. What with the plague and all down in York and Dudee... it was a miracle it hadn't reached Nottingham yet.  
  
Their was a whimper from the child and he cuddled closer to little John, his lips loosing their blue color and becoming a soft pink his cheeks rosy and he looked more like a live child then a dead one.  
  
"We'll watch him closely,"said Little John,"And he isn't a fool Dived.  
  
"I hadn't called him a fool you idiot,"the man growled back.  
  
So that was what led to some discussion which included some flying of fists, nasty names, and even some swords play but they finely all agreed , some....more reluctantly.  
  
"Then its settled,"said Little John,"And we shall call him Robin Hood." 


	2. A sword point

Serena Cherry:Okay sorry for not updating, I got a little sidetracked. BUT we got out of school for TWO days coz da roads where so icy. But sadly today we didn't and I was sooo sidetracked coz I was behind so much. I hope you don't Hate me for this! I'm usually not this bad! really!  
  
Well read and review and please don't kill me cose of the shortness. I have to study and also manage my other stories too and my publisher is killing me coz I haven't finished my story so he can check it then publish- ack!.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Men of the Caribbean  
  
The sword gleamed in the sunlight as Robin gulped, when it was jabbed closer to his neck.  
  
"Come now,"growled Little John defensively as he unsheathed his sword and people scurried off the streets making their way inside the buildings," what business has ye' pointing a sword at my-"  
  
"Quiet you ," hissed the man as he jabbed the sword so hard that it made a trickle of blood run down Robin's thin pale neck.  
  
Robin stiffened slowly reaching down for his sword but the man pushed the sword harder.  
  
Looking toward Little John, Robin thought of something he could do. Looking back toward the man he saw that he had dark brown hair that glinted almost as dangerously as his sword did, and piercing green eyes that were cold and untrusting. He was a broad shouldered man, his chest heaving as though he had ran a mile, and a trickle of sweat making its why down his face.  
  
"Who do you think you are!?"the man was practically shouting, his long brown hair falling into his eyes as it blew in a small wind that was starting to steadily pick up.  
  
"I'm John-"Little John was about to say before the sword was at his neck.  
  
"I. WAS NOT. Asking. You," panted the man then quickly swiped the sword towards Robin's chest seeing as how his neck was already slightly bloody.  
  
"Come now,"said Robin as he tried fruitlessly to soften the man's temper,"I...me and my friend are but weary travelers and we're passing through-"  
  
"I was asking you KINDLY! What. Is. YOUR. NAME!?"he roared so loudly the two men were sure that the windows shook.  
  
"Come now,"joked Robin as he tried to smile ,though that was kind of hard when you were wincing because a sword was jabbed an inch into your shoulder blade,"I...If that is kindly I would really 'hate' to see your bad temper."  
  
Seeing the man was not to be swayed so easily he looked to Little John then back to the man.  
  
"My name is Robin Hood, famous outlaw and trouble maker of Nottingham, and the leader of the merry men of Sherwood forest."  
  
The man seemed to relax his tense muscles and nodded sharply and turned walking away.  
  
Robin and his best friend blinked as they saw the man leave, though Little John wasted no time into seeing to Robin's injuries, but suddenly the man swiveled around his hair flying and he growled out," Well are you coming?!"  
  
Robin blinked and nodded, while Little John mutter darkly under his breath," how are we suppose to know to come when a fool ,who goes slaying his sword around like a child would a stick, just turns and walks away? Is that his way of invitation, it be as bad as his good side th-"  
  
"Quiet you pestering ninny,"hissed the man once again pointing the sword at Robin as he tried to sneak out his own sword along with his horn,"and I expect for you to give me all your weapons."  
  
The two shook their heads in surprise giving him their swords and bows and arrows and, when he persisted, the horns on their belts.  
  
"Good. Now come."  
  
"At least,"thought Little John, " He gave an actual warning this time."  
  
They walked down the now deserted streets in complete silence except the constant wind that had picked up blowing dust off the roads and the seldom sound of thunder in the distance that seemed to be coming closer, the smell of rain thickly covering the air.  
  
Finally fed up with being treated like a child ready for his punishment Robin, fearing he was one of the sheriffs men, burst out," Who might ye be? Ye who go-"  
  
"Shut your mouth boy,"growled the man and Robin's mouth clamped shut as John's jaw line tightened. Robin couldn't remember the last time he had been called 'boy', even though he was one, he knew he was respected like a man.  
  
"Hey now,"growled out Little John angrily to see his master's spirits down,"ye might have the higher spot in the situation but it is my master I be worried about. Now ye keep that sharp tongue of thy's dulled or thy is going to be finding himself on the wrong end of the sword. My master may be of 17 year's but he is as strong and brave as any man may be!"  
  
John huffed after that, but the soft touch of Robin's hand made him calm before he 'did' do something sinister in their current situation.  
  
The man, who had been listening to Little John's outburst, smirked and shook his head," Well, now I see that the young one has a little guard dog. Be quiet and eat those smooth words of thy's for one should not say that another has a sharp tongue, when he himself has and one should not say something he should not back up. That could make that one get into trouble."  
  
Nodding Robin directed Little John to fallow the strange fellow into a more secluded part of the town which looked more broken down and dark.  
  
Finally, they stopped outside a bar, still in business, by the strong smell of the liquor and the yelling of the people and shrieks and squeals of girls, and were pushed inside. "Welcome Robin Hood,"boomed the man and the bar went silent," To the last place you will probably ever see in your lifetime."  
  
"Who are you!"growled Little John as he stepped in front of his master protectively ready to do anything for his master's safety.  
  
"Why who are we now?"teased a drunken man as he splattered Ale on the counter,"Why we're-"  
  
Suddenly he burped a loud belch and fell over. After a short embarrassing silence one man, who's beard was well trimmed with sharp features and black hair that reached to his shoulders covering his eyes yelled," We're men of the Caribbean!"  
  
"Men of the Caribbean!"  
  
Repeated the people as they all raised their glasses in unison.  
  
And that was the last thing that Robin heard before darkness engulfed him.Allora 2003-02-11 1 Anonymous Hay Harry!  
  
This is a good story, but you didn't put you'r reguler thought into it!  
  
I thought you were going to make a sailor moon one for me!  
  
Why havent u done that? Well tell me at school tommarow- if we have it!  
  
*Giggles*  
  
Well I hope you up date this one. Put more work into it! I know your trying to get impressive grades- but all that studing is going to hurt your head some day!  
  
Allora; Hay Harry!  
  
This is a good story, but you didn't put you'r reguler thought into it!  
  
I thought you were going to make a sailor moon one for me!  
  
Why havent u done that? Well tell me at school tommarow- if we have it!  
  
*Giggles*  
  
Well I hope you up date this one. Put more work into it! I know your trying to get impressive grades- but all that studing is going to hurt your head some day!  
  
Ok Allora I know I'v been bizzy as I told you at school today. And , yes, I will make that story. It's ready to go up-right after I have it spell checked that is. Sorry we had school today.  
  
*Crackls evily*  
  
I told you we would but, did you listen to me? NO!  
  
Well I will up date. I'm up dating all of my storys. I will on the weekends k? I'll have like 3,000 words a chap. like my zelda story k? And you HAVE to study every once in a while- I stoped watching the history channle....as much. I still watch nova though!~.^  
  
Ananda Signed ack! no cliff hangers allowed! keep writing! who sword was it!? . . Pleas continue  
  
Sorry Anada I looove cliffys but I will try to up date more and make less hurtfull cliffys! How was this one? Do you know your the only one who reviewed who I know I don't know. Billy and Allora are two ppl at my school who live a block away from me! So I'm very very very glade you reviewed this. I will keep writing but-sigh-even though some times seventh grade is easy-rely it is you could ask any one- I was sick for a while and I had to get my stuff from my teachers today. But their all very pleased that I'm getting coght up. Hehe. Who's sword was it? Hmmm hard question...guss you'll have to read to find out...it will be in the next chapter so dont worry. In the mean time I have a nother Robin Hood story going- allong with some other things like crossovers with Lotr and H.P and my Zelda story e.c.t that you could read and review. Pleas review!  
  
Billy Kelly Anonymous I think it was pretty good.  
  
Thats all you have to say? I know you and Allora probly didn't read much- you two hate reading and writing so I whont pester you. But pleas read and review as much as you two can! Pleas! Seeyah! 


	3. A Childs locket

Lin3:sorry it is so short. But, unforchently, I've been busy. hope u like this chapter any wayz. I know it has been like years- centries- since I've last up dated. Pleas r+R Robin awoke later on with a terrible head ache. In fact, his hole body ached. But the pillow under his head did feel quite nice.  
  
Opening his eyes with a small moan as for they started to sting he noticed that it wasn't a pillow, but a pair of powerful leg's. Looking up he came face to face with Little John.  
  
"Little John?"He asked as he sat up, confusion clearly written on his face,"what happened?" Little John looked away, a blush filling his cheeks as he grumbled something about being hit from behind.  
  
Robin nodded from what he could make out, and stroked his chin thoughtfully, watching as Little John twisted his beard with one of his fingers- a sing that showed one's who knew him that he was thinking deeply.  
  
Not wanting to pester John Robin Hood stood up, standing still for a moment to make the world stop spinning, and looked around  
  
The room they were in wasn't as horrible as a dungeon, yet it was nothing grate. It was dark, only one window-which had bars over the sill- letting a bit of streaming golden light come in a thick line in the middle of the room, hitting the bottom of a door. The wooden floors were just that-wooden floors. Nothing-not even a chair-dwelled upon the ground which-to Robins distaste- was rotting making a disgusting sour smell make the room slightly suffocating.  
  
"Hmmm,"Robin hummed while he back tracked his footsteps to the floor boards he walked over. Little John, too, stopped and loosened as Robins weight made a different, more hollow noise as he stepped over a few certainty floorboards.  
  
Looking to John he nodded and they both crouched down. No latched shown any way of intrence, but, maybe... Robin brushed light fingers over the floorboards. Some stuck higher then others. Giving Little John a sudden excited look Robin turned his head down in anticipation and started wrenching the floorboards up.  
  
After they both had finished their was a large gap in the floor, and they were able to see many box's with what seemed.. .  
  
"Children's play things?"Little John murmured as he held a small toy bird used for a child's entertainment.  
  
Robin dove his hand in one box full of paintings and started nosing threw things,"Maybe we can find some document or picture of some kind to figure out about the place were at. . or these strange men."Robin posed as his hand came in contact with something.  
  
Pulling it out it turned out to be a very expensive locket. Both men stared at it-only somebody very rich could afford such a trinket.  
  
It was the shape of a moon, and, upon curiously opening it, it withheld a magnificent painting.  
  
A young maiden, fair skinned, long black hair, with light blue eyes was sitting back strait on a chair, her dress was one of some body who was of higher class and the crown upon her head told of promising power.  
  
The man beside her had his large tanned hand holding her delict Ivory one, he had sharp looks, a light beard with just as light hair-a albino one could say. It looked oddly strange, his eyes were very dark, his hair of ivory, and his skin of tanned leather. You never saw such a mix. He ,too, wore a crown, his golden brown eyes piercing the picture.  
  
But, between the two, could be their child. He seemed to be around two or three years, only seeing three summers at most, his hair was curly and almost as white as his fathers, his skin as pale as his mothers, yet-unlike his parents- he had the lightest blue eyes you've ever seen.  
  
"HUM. Wonder who they were. Probably rulers from where ever these people came from."  
  
Despite Little Johns inquirer Robin kept staring. Infarct he hadn't even herd little John. He was too busy looking at the couple and their child.  
  
Then something clicked in his head.  
  
"John,"he croaked,"I 'know' these people!"  
  
Lin3:Well how did you like it? Good bad ok? PLEAS REVIEW! AND REMEMBER-IF YOU ARE NOT SINGED IN PLEAS LEAVE YOU'RE E-MAIL SO I CAN CONTACT YOU OF FUTURE UP DATE'S.  
  
Well here's to all the wonderful reviewers.  
  
unknown Anonymous Good story. Keep up.  
  
Thank you for reviewing. K. See yeah~  
  
OutlawEris Signed Huzzah! I have conquered the accursed demon they dare to entitle my "server" Bah! More like "Master". It wouldn't let me review your story for a while.  
  
I'm a Robin Hood-obsessed freak, and I loved your portrayal of him! I wanted to hug him! *chu* Only one thing though, I don't think people traveled from the Carribean to England in his time period, but I don't care! Historical accuracy can wait.  
  
WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? EVERYTHING WENT BLACK! WHA-A-AT!  
  
(sigh)I love a good cliff hanger.  
  
Th only faults were in a few missing commas and spelling errors.  
  
Keep writing! Thank you for revewing, sorry it took so long, and I feel sorry for all us poor writer's/reviewers who have to put up with their pettie servers.*Sigh*everything good has it's flaws. Robin hood obsessed? Cool. Have you checked out my other story Robin of the Hood? People seem to atract to that one like flies and to tell you the truth I should be up dating that soon-if school doesn't bother too much.  
  
Good cliffy? Didn't know that, thought it was a tad bit. . . over used in my opionon.  
  
But thax for the review.  
  
Pleas check out my other story- Robin of the Hood, and pleas continue to review this one.  
  
See u later. AnyaAnanda Signed intresting . . . but who the hell are these Caribbean people? are they from another story? -or- are they just some people you made up? yes, you did a better job, this is not as bad a cliff hanger! and yes, i feel very special to be the only person reviewing your stories that you don't know! *smiles* keep up the good writing!  
  
Thank you. Hmmm. .. should I tell you who they are. ..should I? Naw. I'll be crule. Don't worry, you'll find out the basics of who they are and their reputation in later chapters-hopefully the fifth or sixth one.  
  
But thanx , and pleas keep up the lovely reviewing!*smiles* SEeyah~ 


End file.
